cutey_honeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Honey Kisaragi (Go Go)
Honey Kisaragi is one of the main characters of Cutey Honey a Go Go!, along with Natsuko Aki. She is an android outfitted with the Airborne Element Fixing Device from a project lead by Dr. Kisaragi between Japan and America. With it she assumes the form of Cutey Honey. Appearance Honey resembles a teenaged girl with long blonde hair with a band, blue eyes, and an attractive figure with varying outfits. As Cutey Honey, she has short red hair with red eyes, and a revealing outfit with red top and blue outline that opens midriff, white elbow length gloves, blank pants that are partly exposed on the right side with red heart designs, and white boots. Both forms feature the Airborne Element Fixing Device. Personality Compared to similar counterparts, Honey has an innocent yet capable personality who loves and cherishes the bonds between her and the people close to her such as Dr. Kisaragi and Natsuko. When Dr. Kisaragi was killed by Panther Claw, she showed a vicious and deadly outlook that was only calmed by her father's last wish. Seeing the destruction caused by Panther Claw gave Honey a strong outlook to fight Sister Jill rather than just hide away. Abilities and Powers Honey mainly makes use of the Airbrone Element Fixing Device to control the space around molecules in order to manipulate them and make tools out of thin air. Her most common weapon is the Silver Fleurette sword, and usually uses the device to disguise herself as various forms and create vehicles such as motorcycles or even a fighter jet. However, the device runs on Honey's caloric intake and a weapon or device as powerful as a mortar takes a lot of energy to create. Her brain is also connected to a special satellite that can transmit signals from phones or other devices for contact. History After the original daughter of Dr Kisaragi died, Dr. Kisaragi joined a joint project between the Japanese and American governments to revive his daughter. By creating an android body for Honey, she was able to use the Airborne Element Fixing Device that her predecessor Sister Jill could not as she lacked emotions and feeling. One of the scientists Dr. Lawrence Hell, awakened Jill and helped form Panther Claw. As they were after the device, the American government allowed Dr. Kisaragi and Honey to go back to Japan to avoid a crisis on their soil. Ever since Honey lived in hiding with her father until the day Panther Claw attacked. When Badfly Claw attacked Tokyo with her gravity defying abilities, Honey fought her off but was later arrested by Defense Bureau agent, Natsuko Aki. She however was later released by Natsuko's superiors as they were ordered not to let word of the original project get out. Honey appeared again when Scissors Claw attacked the agency. Honey manages to get Scissors Claw away from the agency and managed to slay her. Natsuko arrests Honey again and she is once again released. Honey later brings Natsuko to her father Dr. Kisaragi who informs Natsuko about Panther Claw and the situation of Japan. Honey goes along with Natsuko for an escort for Dr. Kisaragi to prevent him from falling into Panther Claw's hands. However, word of the escort got out and Dr. Kisaragi was killed during a struggle with Tomahawk Panther. Seeing her father dead, Honey ruthlessly killed Tomahawk Panther and Seiji calmed her down with a recording of her father's last wish for Honey to choose her future. Afterwards, Honey moves in with Natsuko much to her surprise. Spending time with Honey, she and Natsuko make plans to go into hiding until noting that there is a mole in the Bureau. Honey tracks down the culprit Tarantula Panther in the air vent and chases after her, however she annoyingly escapes. Afterwards, she and Natsuko arrive at St. Chapel Academy where they meet the dean Miharu Tsuneni who directs Honey to her room and roommate Ayuko Sato. As Ayuko told her about the school, Honey notices a student looking at her before going to their room. As Honey is contacted by Seiji about Fire Claw, she escapes the school grounds to help in the fight especially since Natsuko's apartment was being attacked. Honey managed to make it by changing her motorcycle into a fighter jet and later got enough power to finish off Fire Claw. With Natsuko coming to look for Honey, Honey gave Natsuko the plants she managed to save. Back at the school, Panther Claw started their attack. With Honey separated from Ayuko, she fought off the Panthers until she meets the student Naoko who blames Honey for Ayuko's misfortunes. Ayuko later tried to sedate her under orders from Miharu. Honey got away as the group was confronted by Dragon Panther. After Ayuko was killed, Honey manages to get the other students out of the school and fend off Panther Claw until they retreated. Seeing running as no longer an option, Honey decides to take the fight against Panther Claw.Category:Characters in Cutie Honey a Go Go! Category:Characters Category:Cutie Honey a Go Go! Category:St. Chapel Academy Students